Lily
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = Momopan （ももぱん) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = |officialromajiname = |othernameinfo = |aka = 名塚友梨 (Nazuka Yuri) Ririco |dateofbirth = December 09Blog Profile |age = |status = Active |year = 2009-present |NNDuserpageID = 3462422 |mylistID1 = 10276683 |mylist1info = all |mylistID2 = 34938306 |mylist2info = solo |mylistID3 = 34938054 |mylist3info = vocal layering |nicommuID1 = co386961 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTCH only = UCbTEqQNgZN66-IMCI2NY6BQ 友梨 名塚 |partner = Re:, himawari }} Lily (リリィ) is an utaite with a pleasant and strong voice, known for her covers of folk-like songs with many interweaving vocal harmonies. Unlike most other utaite, she also uploads her raw vocals without the instrumental track, giving insight into her vocal techniques. However, these uploads are community-only. Her most popular cover is of "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" , which has over 301K views and 16K Mylists as of March 2013. She was previously known under the name "Ririco", and put a ℒ in front of her video titles. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of ASTROeMERIA with Re: # Member of WAVE with Katakiri Rekka # (Released on June 12, 2011) Collaboration units # Member of Re:ly (れリィ) with Re: List of Covered Songs (2009.10.24) # "Last Night, Good Night" -aim mix- (2009.11.23) # "Koibito no Rangge" (2010.01.17) # "ZOU+" (2010.01.24) # "Sakasama Rainbow" (Inverted Rainbow) feat. himawari and Lily (2010.03.22) # "L'azur" (2010.04.02) # "Kimi to Mata, Aeru Hi Made" (Until I Can Meet You Again) (2012.04.06) # "Boku-Boku.β" (2010.04.16) # "Synchronity CORE/SEA" (2010.05.23) # "World's End・Dancehall" (2010.06.12) # "Candy Addict Full Course" (2010.06.26) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One Who Falls at the Name of God) (2010.07.06) # "Hane wa Nai Kedo Watashi wa Toberu" (I Fly Even Without Wings) (2010.08.10) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One Who Falls at the Name of God) -Voice only- (2010.08.11) (Community only) # "Hane wa Nai Kedo Watashi wa Toberu" (I Fly Even Without Wings) -Voice only- (2010.08.11) (Community only) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.24) # "Hannya Shingyou Pop" (Heart Sutra Pop) (2010.09.06) # "Hannya Shingyou Pop" (Heart Sutra Pop) -Voice only- (2010.09.07) (Community only) # "Hannya Shingyou Pop" (Heart Sutra Pop) -MamomoP arrange- (2010.09.08) # "Amefuru Hakoniwa" (Rainfall Miniature Garden) (2010.09.21) # "Synchronity ~Dai Ni Shou Hikari to Kage no Rakuen~" (Synchronity ~Part Two: The Paradise of Light and Shadow) feat. Re: and Lily (2010.10.11) # "trick and treat" feat. Lily, Makmak, Haruchin, and Yomoneko (2010.10.31) # "Free" feat. himawari and Lily (2010.11.11) # "Koi wa Mizuiro" (Love is Water-Colored) (2010.12.01) (Community only) # "Aisatsu" (Magic of a Greeting) (2011.03.21) # "Mienai Kuro ni Ochite Yuke" (Descend Into the Invisible Darkness) (2011.04.19) # "Mami no Theme" (2011.05.15) # "Pandashka" (Mashup of Panda Hero and Matryoshka) -Band ver.- feat. Re: and Lily (2011.05.22) # "FREYJA.sys" (2012.02.17) # "AMATERASU SYSTEM-the fifth force-" feat. Re: and Lily (2012.10.23) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.24) # "Soleil" (2012.11.12) # "Soleil" -Voice only- (2012.11.12) (Community only) # "Ifuu Doudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2012.11.22) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One Who Falls at the Name of God) feat. Re: and Lily (2012.12.01) # "Synchronity ~Dai San Chou Meguru Sekai no Requiem~" (Synchronity ~Part 3: Requiem of the Turning World~) feat. Re: and Lily (2012.12.29) # "Synchronity ~Dai San Chou Meguru Sekai no Requiem~" -Lily Voice only- (2012.12.30) (Community only) # "Synchronity ~Dai San Chou Meguru Sekai no Requiem~" -Voice only- feat. Re: and Lily (2012.12.30) (Community only) }} Discography |track1lyricist = |track1composer = kaoling |track1arranger = |track2title = Memoria "Kimi no Omomuku Mama ni" |track2lyricist = kaoling |track2composer = kaoling |track2arranger = |track3title = Hane wa Nai Kedo Watashi wa Toberu |track3lyricist = kaoling |track3composer = kaoling |track3arranger = |track4title = Mukashi no Hanashi wo Shimashouka |track4lyricist = kaoling |track4composer = kaoling |track4arranger = |track5title = E-nechtear,Liz-na |track5lyricist = kaoling |track5composer = kaoling |track5arranger = |track6title = Mienai Kuro ni Ochite Yuke |track6lyricist = kaoling |track6composer = kaoling |track6arranger = |track7title = Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono -Voice only- |track7lyricist = kaoling |track7composer = kaoling |track7arranger = |track8title = Euclid to Boku no Kai (Re:) |track8lyricist = kaoling |track8composer = kaoling |track8arranger = |track9title = Euclid to Boku no Kai (Lily) |track9lyricist = kaoling |track9composer = kaoling |track9arranger = }} |track1composer = kaoling |track1arranger = |track2title = Ame no Niwa (Lily) |track2lyricist = kaoling |track2composer = kaoling |track2arranger = |track3title = Anata wo kana Deru Hi Made (Re:, Lily) |track3lyricist = kaoling |track3composer = kaoling |track3arranger = |track4title = Kimi to Mata, Aeru Hi Made (Lily) |track4lyricist = kaoling |track4composer = kaoling |track4arranger = |track5title = Ochita Watashi no Te wo Hiite (Lily) |track5lyricist = kaoling |track5composer = kaoling |track5arranger = |track6title = ID sys ~ Majou no Uta ~ (Lily) |track6lyricist = kaoling |track6composer = kaoling |track6arranger = }} (Re:, Lily) |track2lyricist = Azrael=Robin |track2composer = Morrigan |track2arranger = |track3title = Valkyrja (Lily) |track3lyricist = Azrael=Robin |track3composer = Morrigan |track3arranger = |track4title = SUSANOWO SYSTEM -rune of Sun disk- (Hiiragi Yuka, Re:, Lily) |track4lyricist = Azrael=Robin |track4composer = Morrigan |track4arranger = |track5title = Lybian glass (Lily) |track5lyricist = Azrael=Robin |track5composer = Morrigan |track5arranger = |track6title = METACORTEX (Lily) |track6lyricist = Azrael=Robin |track6composer = Morrigan |track6arranger = |track7title = Iddun's Apple (Re:) |track7lyricist = Azrael=Robin |track7composer = Morrigan |track7arranger = |track8title = TSUKUYOMI SYSTEM -nanna- (Muta, Re:, Lily) |track8lyricist = Azrael=Robin |track8composer = Morrigan |track8arranger = }} Gallery |Lily RL.png|Lily in real life, taken from her blog }} Trivia * Her blood type is B. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Facebook